


Cute Little Things

by akire_yta



Series: the drawer sessions [18]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: scott and kayo cuteness





	Cute Little Things

“They’d murder each other inside a week.” The voices echoing down from the main lounge were all in agreement.

Kayo grinned to herself, slinking away through non-existent shadows across the villa and down to where she knew Scott was tinkering with One alone in the echoing hangar.  “You owe me ten bucks,” she announced herself as she stepped into the pool of light cast by the floods high above.

Scott paused, letting his spanner bounce idly in his hands as he mentally revised all their ten dollar bets.  “Murder by Kayo?” he guessed.

She smiled softly as she boosted up onto the low platform, perching on the edge, arms draped over the railing.  “Dead inside a week.  Which may happen yet if you keep leaving the toilet seat up.”

Scott grinned down at her, setting aside the spanner in favour of a rag as he dropped to perch next to her.  “But how else will I hear that delightful midnight squeal?”

Kayo let her eyes grow hooded, languid.  “Oh I’m sure you can come up with a Plan B.”  Their laughter echoed off the high ceiling.

Only when the silence crept in once more did Kayo sigh.  “Why do you think everyone thinks we’d be terrible together?”

Scott tossed aside his rag and scooted closer.  “Well, to be fair, they have accurately identified the  _ raging _ sexual tension between us.”  He grinned in a way that made heart flutter as she shoved him gently. “But maybe they haven’t noticed yet what I have.”

“And what’s that?”

He leaned in like he had a secret.  “How cute you look in woolly sweaters.  How you like your tea sweetened with honey.  That when you get wine drunk you make cupcakes with  _ all _ the sprinkles.”  Kayo blushed; she’d woken up with a hangover and sprinkles in places she couldn’t explain until Scott told her she’d tried to decorate his cock with icing.  “That you’re not just the sexiest fucker to ever walk the earth.  You’re also my best friend.”

Kayo couldn’t stop the heat rushing to her cheeks.  She let herself slump to the side, resting her head on his shoulder.  “So should we tell them we moved in together months ago?”

Scott kissed the crown of her hair.  “Give it another week.  I need a chance to win my ten dollars back.”

He was laughing as she shoved him off the platform.


End file.
